salmonshguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Sabotage
Operation Sabotage was an operation during the Battle of La Yarada between NATO and the New 3rd Reich. Prelude On Feburary 1st, Commander Alfred Vehger commanded Lieutenant Clarissa McKnight to lead a team of SS divers to sabotage and destroy the Panama Fleet. After gearing up for underwater combat, the 7 divers took a boat to the Panama Fleet, and jumped underwater to begin. The Battle Clarissa and her fellow divers managed to plant explosives on about 16 ships, before Panama divers began to jump in and intervene. Clarissa ordered 2 of her 7 divers to continue planting bombs, and the other 5 to fight alongside her. 9 Divers then confronted Clarissa and her team, and after firing a barrage of harpoons, ended up killing two SS divers. The remaining 3 divers (Alicia Morales, Joeseph Fischer, and Clarissa herself) fought back. Clarissa fought against a NATO Diver, who severed her oxygen cord. Holding her breath, Clarissa managed to stab the diver in the foot, before swimming behind her and locking her in a tight chokehold. Stealing the diver's oxygen supply, the diver quickly drowned. While Joeseph easily killed his opponent, Alicia was losing her battle. The diver she was fighting against overpowered her, ripping off her dive mask and destroying her oxygen tank. Unable to see clearly or breathe, Alicia panicked, and let out too much air. The diver drowned her, but his victory was short lived, when Clarissa butchered the diver herself. The 2 divers sent by Clarissa earlier to plant more bombs returned, and the 4 surfaced, boarding the speed boat they had arrived on. After detonating the explosives and destroying all the ships, 3 speed boats pursued the SS divers, starting a chase. Clarissa managed to blow up one of the boats with well placed shots on the gas tank. Joeseph shot the driver of another one, causing the boat to flip over, killing the sailors on it. However, the final boat rammed into the SS boat, as the sailors boarded it. During the carnage, one of the last 4 SS divers was shot, his body falling into the water. Clarissa killed one sailor, but another followed, disarming and nearly stabbing Clarissa. However, the boat driver managed to shoot the sailor, saving Clarissa. Joeseph managed to knock out two sailors he fought in hand to hand combat with, throwing them overboard to drown. However, Clarissa's fight wasn't as easy. A NATO sailor wrestled with Clarissa, until they both took each other off the boat and underwater. The two fought each other, each trying to reach the surface while keeping the other one underwater. Clarissa nearly drowned, but managed to gain the upperhand, standing on her opponent's shoulders and breathing, before going back down and finishing sailor off. Aftermath After the battle, the surviving 3 divers and boat driver went back to land, where the Battle of La Yarada raged on. They then changed into land combat uniforms, and went back out to fight in the battle. Known Casualties Alicia Morales: Drowned by a NATO sailor during underwater melee combat. Known Survivors Clarissa McKnight Joeseph Fischer Unnamed Waffen SS Diver 4 Unnamed Waffen SS Boat Driver